


Proof She Lived

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Scars, doctor who - Freeform, tentoo/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose hates her scars, but the Doctor sees them as badges of honor





	Proof She Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for joi-in-the-tardis over on Tumblr.

Rose didn’t want to wake up.  Her bed was too warm and comfy, and she felt like she could spend all day in it.  She buried her face deeper into the pillow, ignoring the rising sun.

She was just dozing off again when she felt something brush against her shoulder.  It took her a moment to realise that it was her hair being shifted out of the way. The mattress shifted around her and a moment later she felt the press of warm lips against her skin.  They remained there for several seconds, then they retreated only to be placed again just a few centimeters away. She was kissed again, and again all around the same spot on her shoulder blade.

Rose smiled into her pillow.  The Doctor would often wake her up this way.   She loved the way he worshiped her body.

But then she realised where exactly he was kissing her shoulder.  It was a spot where she carried a number of scars from a dimension jump that didn’t go exactly as planned.  She didn’t even know where she had landed, only that she was shot almost immediately. She could still feel the pain of the impact to this day.  The gun had lodged several large pieces of metal shrapnel into her flesh. If Mickey hadn’t pulled her back when he did and got her into surgery, it was most likely Rose would’ve lost the use of her right arm.  Or worse, bled out and died from the wounds that were caused by shrapnel that didn’t stick.

“Stop it,”  She muttered into her pillow, her voice still rough from sleep.  She felt the Doctor’s hair brush against her skin, and she knew he was shaking his head.  He kissed her again.

“You’re so beautiful.”  He murmured against her skin.

“But my scars…”  She protested. The Doctor re-positioned himself so he could look her in the eye, but he kept his hand on her shoulder, his fingers tracing the same pattern his lips had been.

“Are nothing for you to worry about.”  He smiled at her. She bit her lip and looked away.

“They’re ugly.”  She sighed.

“No.”  He shook his head again, placing his fingers under her chin so she would look at him again.  “They’re proof you lived. And I’m forever grateful of that, cos now we can have this beautiful life together.”

“Are you always this soppy in the morning?”  Rose found herself giggling. The Doctor didn’t say anything.  He only kissed her again.


End file.
